Seducción Criminal
by yllwztar.tsubasa
Summary: Metido en la traficación de diamantes,Syaoran descubre que Sakura es parte clave de un plan para que el mismo se convierta rico.Pero al seguirla conociendo,se arrepentirá de lo que tiene q hacer con ella y su hermano al estar enamorado?muchos reviews va?


Seducción Criminal.

El tiempo, vuela y Syaoran tiene que viajar pero por no dejar ser amado,el mismo se mete en un mundo lleno de locuras y riesgos… al creer que el tenía ya todo ganado y que había volado lo suficiente…Conocer a Sakura le cambiará su opinión y lo que espera de la vida?

Sakura-17

Syaoran-20

Tomoyo-17

Eriol-20 y medio

Esta historia me pertenece los monigotes q salen no. 

La mujer, cerraba una caja de madera una gota de agua cayó en la tapa, tomó ésta y la arrojó hacía el piso. Al arrojarla ,miles de fotografías y cartas salieron de ésta, molesta salió corriendo y cerró la puerta del cuarto. Estaba demacrada ,sus facciones estaban hundidas y los ojos hinchados… rojos, pero se podían apreciar lo ámbar que eran. Tomó sus guantes los observó lentamente y despues se los puso saliendo del lugar que se veía abandonado y desahuciado. Sus labios ya estaban secos y llevaba un sombrero negro.

''te olvidaré como el instante mismo, no serás más mi hijo,no será una gran tristeza será como ir de menor a mayor nunca más esperare tu regreso para mi…Estás muerto''-dijo con una voz decidida y fuerte.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Esa noche, era fría nevaba y no sabía porque pero a él le gustaba la nieve. Observaba desde su ventana las luces de la ciudad mientras tomaba un café, lo dejó al borde de la ventana y se acercó a un espejo observándose a si mismo en su reflejo.

''No he cambiado nada…ja!''-dice un muchacho alto fuerte con ojos ámbar y el cabello alborotado castaño oscuro, sonríe y se percata que sus dientes están muy blancos voltea hacia la derecha y ve en su oreja izquierda un pendiente.''se ve bien'' -dice decidido.

El departamento, parecía de alguien que tenía mucho dinero estaba en una torre muy alta con la mejor vista de la ciudad. Era uno de los mejores estudiantes de su carrera.Y ese día iba a salir con sus amigos. Sale del lugar en el que tomaba su café y se sube en un auto lujoso y sofisticado dentro, estaba otro amigo suyo.

''Te tardaste…''.-dice el muchacho de ojos ámbar

''Lo siento Syaoran, pero me entretuvo un trabajo en la ''comarca'' tu sabes''-dice el chico de ojos grises con gafas y cabello negro azulado alto y también con un arete en la oreja izquierda, el mismo al verse el arete en el espejo retrovisor recordó aquella vez que se hicieron juntos la perforación.

El muchacho de cabello negro paró el acelerador se estacionó y se abrieron los seguros del auto.

''Legamos''.-dice El muchacho de cabello negro

''Eriol….vinimos a escuchar jazz verdad? Hoy no tengo ganas de ligarme a una reventada….quiero pasar un buen día''.-dice Syaoran con tono serio

'Jaja claro amigo mío''-dice Eriol abrazándolo con una cara muy feliz y empuja una puerta de vidrio abriéndola y entrando los dos juntos.

''Chicas lindas…''.-dice Syaoran

''buena Música…''.-dice Eriol

''Buena combinación''-dice Syaoran

Syaoran examina el lugar pasa una mano por su cabeza y ve a dos chicas una de cabello largo color negro azulado de ojos amatistas platicando con una chica de cabello castaño claro ojos esmeraldas y facciones finas, las dos iban bien vestidas parecía, que seguían en su adolescencia para él. Por ello siguió la mirada hacía otro lugar. Y encontró a una excitante mujer de piernas largas bronceadas, ojos azules, cabello largo rizado pelirrojo sonrisa seductora, su cara no era muy linda…pero su cuerpo llamaba la atención, decidido se acercó.

''hola…estás linda quieres bailar?''.-dice el dedicándole una sonrisa extravagante

''Uhm….claro!''-dice ella tomando su mano

La chica se movía muy bien su cuerpo se acomodaba a todos los pasos que hacía Syaoran, a él le parecía excitante y sobre todo el baile era esa misma palabra.Él se le acercó y le propusó subir a una parte más ''privada'' en el bar. Ella accedió. Olía muy bien como a manzanas y duraznos, le pareció algo tal vez…. Tierna. Pero no lo era.

Subieron al privado… y sólo la noche sabe que sucedió.

Las chicas, que estaban a la entrada y que a Syaoran le habían parecido adolescentes estaban muy adentradas en su plática y en todo momento risueñas. Cuando llegó un chico a hablarle a la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

''Hola! Como te llamas?''-dice el chico de cabello chino negro y ojos azul rey con unos pantalones un tanto sucios pero tierno.

'' ehh… hola! Me llamo….''-dice la chica pero se queda callada

''Sakura''-contesta la chica de ojos amatistas

''Oh si….Sakura..jajaja''-dice la chica de ojos esmeraldas roja como manzana

''Un gusto mi nombre es Matsumo''-dice el chico con un brillo en los ojos

''Matsumo! Se me hace tarde y tambien a mi amiga Tomoyo te tenemos que dejar!''-dice Sakura

Del otro lado del bar junto al barman y la persona que tocaba el buen jazz estaba Eriol y vio una hermosa silueta… observó los tobillos subiendo hasta ver su cabello negro. Se paró de la silla tiró su martíni y corriendo se acercó a las dos chicas desplazando a Matsumo.

''Hola como se llaman?''-dice Eriol con un brillo excepcional en las gafas

''Sakura''-dice la chica de ojos esmeraldas

''Tomoyo''-dice la chica de ojos amatistas

''Yo me llamo Eriol…. Por lo que veo ya se van''-dice serio y pensativo observando a Tomoyo detenidamente

''Si''-dicen las dos al unísono

''Puedo verlas mañana en el café Sheik?''-dice Eriol

''Claro''-contesta Tomoyo

En lo alto del bar se encontraba Syaoran y esa pelirroja espléndorosa, ella dormía plácidamente y el sólo tomaba una copa de Whisky, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Se paró y se acercó a la terraza donde se podía observar todo y vio a Eriol con dos chicas. Vio a la chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño le pareció guapa pero muy pequeña para un simple revolcón como con la pelirroja. Se retiró de la terraza y se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

''Nos vemos mañana! Llevaré a un amigo!''-dice Eriol

''Está bien adiós''-dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa saliéndo

Al día siguiente seguía haciendo frío. Tomoyo y Sakura vivían en un departamento en un rascacielos y en frente se encontraba la preparatoria donde ellas estudiaban. Tomoyo se levantó y se hizo una trenza preparó el desayuno.

''Sakura! Despierta!!!!''-dice Tomoyo

''hoe?!?''-dice Sakura

''Ya es hora!''-dice Tomoyo

''Está bien''-dice Sakura acercándose a la mesa que tenían como desayunador y comió su pan con mermelada jugo de naranja y una fruta.

''Hora de irnos a la escuela''-dice Tomoyo

Mientras que Eriol y Syaoran ya estaban más que despiertos con la misma ropa fuera de la facultad de economía fumaba un puro Syaoran mientras que Eriol jugaba sentado con una vara de madera. Platicaban….de ''negocios''

''Te digo….mañana tenemos que surtir a todo lo que es la zona éste ahí hay un restaurante y le entregamos la muñeca''-dice Eriol serio

''No no no…..a ver, me llamó y me dijo q si la muñeca que traigo en el estómago no está para mañana nos cobrarán una gran multa''-dice Syaoran junto a su BMW blanco convertible.

''Pero no nos da tiempo!''-dice Eriol exaltado

''Mira….no estoy en esta mafia por que me gusta q me cobren dinero q no tengo….sino porque por los diamantes traen DINERO entiendes? La muñeca tiene q ser entregada ya!''-dice Syaoran molesto

''Está bien yo la llevo''-dice Eriol

''Más te vale! Si no nos va mal mal mal''-dice Syaoran

Se escucha una campana. Sale Sakura y tomoyo de la escuela y toman paso a un café muy cerca de su casa.

''El dijo q llegaría solo doy 10 mins de tolerancia si no llega….nos vamos''-dice tomoyo

Cuando entra un muchacho hablando por teléfono con un regalo en la mano. Era Eriol.

''Hola chicas lindas''-dice Eriol

''Ho…hola''-dice tomoyo

''Uhh…..mi amigo no tarda en llegar…es que tuvo algunas cosas que hacer''-dice Eriol

''Está bien''-dice tomoyo tomando asiento

''Te traje esto es una cosa q me gustó y espero que a ti también mi madre salió de viaje a Rusia y ayer antes de que regresara se lo pedí solo para ti''-dice serio

Tomoyo abre cuidadosamente la bolsa de papel y se encuentra una caja negra. Abriéndola se encuentra con un collar de plata y en el centro un diamante en medio de dos pequeñas gotas de ámbar.

''Te gusta?''-dice eriol

''ee…está divino pero…esto es muy caro no lo puedo aceptar''-dice Tomoyo

''claro que puedes te lo pongo?''-dice Eriol

''Gracias''-dice tomoyo

''Chica de ojos esmeraldas a ti también te traje algo''-dice Eriol extendiéndole una bufanda con un broche de diamantes.

''Divino…ehh gracias!''-dice Sakura

''Miren ya llegó mi buen amigo''-dice Eriol parándose

''entregaste las muñecas?''-dice Syaoran

''Si….y con mi parte pues hice algunas cosas de caridad''-dice Eriol señalando con la mirada el collar y bufanda

''Ya veo…''-dice Syaoran con mirada seria

''Mira…ella es Tomoyo y la chica de los ojos esmeraldas''-dice Eriol con duda del nombre de la chica

''Me llamo Sakura''-dice ella

''Un gusto''-dice Syaoran

Syaoran toma asiento. Y observa de pies a cabeza a Sakura le parece conocida , y la recuerda la había visto en el bar pero el sentía que alguna otra vez habían tenido algun lazo.

''Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer…solo quería venir a conocerlas espero verlas pronto de nuevo''-dice syaoran despidiéndose y viendo con cierto desprecio a Sakura

Syaoran se acerca a su carro lo abre y arranca. Al pasar vio como se derretía la nieve y así recordó algo… abrió su archivero personal con cierta brusquedad tratando de encontrar algo q en algun sueño había observado. Y ahí…yacía una foto.

''Mira….nos encontramos!''-dice Syaoran impresionado

En la foto se encontraba un hombre de 40, un jóven de 20 años y una jovencita que tenía 17.Era Sakura.

''¿Por qué te tengo en mi archivero? Si te acabo de conocer!-dice Syaoran acomodándose los cabellos de su cabeza.

Syaoran trató de recordar el porque y la presencia de aquella imagen pero nada vino a la mente. Tal vez, algo nuevo comenzaba a verse por la distancia y recordó a alguien. Tomó el volante y se dirigió a un lugar lejano desconocido que nadie conocía.

Al llegar a medianoche estaba cansado y sudoroso, pero lo único que le importaba era hablar con la persona q tal vez le daría respuesta a todas sus dudas.

''buenas noches, vengo a ver al señor Curie''-dice Syaoran serio enfrente de una gran torre cerca de una ventanilla de agentes de seguridad.

''Necesito que me diga que es la comarca''-dice el agente

''mire, no le dire a ud eso si le sirve de ayuda le digo la clave que es 333''-dice serio y seguro de su respuesta, está acostumbrado a decirla por eso sabía que lo dejarían pasar.

''Pase y sea bienvenido sabe que es la costumbre''-dice el agente guiñándole un ojo

''Lo se lo se''-contesta Syaoran dentro del ascensor cuando se cerraban las puertas.

Al llegar a la oficina del piso 39 se pudo percatar que había un enorme y bello ramo de flores, dentro de su gabardina syaoran llevaba la fotografía de la chica y los dos hombres. Entro y gritó:

''Heme aquí! Se me es recibido?-dice syaoran esperando una respuesta negativa al no haberla entro rapidamente a la oficina y vio a un hombre mayor fumando un puro y leyendo plácidamente en el escritorio.

''Hola que te trae a mi hogar lejano?''-dice el hombre

''Vine a que me respondas algunas preguntas…si no te incomoda''-dice Syaoran

''Claro que no eres mi distribuidor y gerente favorito del país, eres más un amigo que un socio de negocios para mi''-dice el hombre mayor

''La conoces?''-dice syaoran mostrando la foto

''Vaya!...esa fotografía….que haces con ella?''-dice el hombre mayor

''mire, la conocí hace poco a ella pero me percate que yo ya la había visto en alguna otra parte por eso busqué y encontré esto''-dijo Syaoran

''Su padre''-dijo señalando al hombre mayor de la fotografía-''fue un gran pionero en la aviación aquí en Tokio, la jovencita no se nada de ella mas que….si tienes ganas de una novia pues esta muy linda, y su hermano…. Hummm Oh! Espera un momento…el..no puede ser, es Touya Kinomoto''.

''Perdone…pero quien es esa persona de la que habla?''-dice Syaoran

''Ja jaja…..en primera cierra toda puerta a mi alrededor''-dice el hombre riendo con una expresión de felicidad en su cara.-se aclara la garganta mientras Syaoran cierra todo y se sienta en frente de el de nuevo-''Fue…digamos que uno de los mejores distribuidores como tu, pero el estaba metido con nosotros y la antigua mafia de las drogas, y…tu sabes q regla tenemos aquí''.-dice serio el hombre

''nunca relacionamos drogas con diamantes''-dice Syaoran como si leyera un libro en el aire

''Me da gusto, que lo sepas…ahora, el digamos q se relaciono en las dos cosas q muchas veces pagaba a los otros con diamantes y pues empezaron algunos problemas además de que pues en alguna vez termino tan mal que dio todo un navío de muñecas completas a los ''otros'' y así….por casi provoca q me mataran a mi y algunos mas…lamentablemente esos ''mas'' son especiales y se enfurecieron tanto q lo mandaron asesinar.''-dice serio el hombre mirando fijamente a Syaoran

''Pe…pero, obviamente así sucedió no?''-dice Syaoran boquiabierto como un niño pequeño viendo un árbol de navidad.

''Mira….no sabemos que fue de el y no creo nunca saberlo.''-dijo el hombre acercándose a syaoran y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.-''Pero si llegas a verlo…sería bueno que notificaras porque ahora tu sabes más de la cuenta y pues digamos que también dentro de poco sabrás el paradero no crees?, es mas te doy 60 muñecas de diamantes si me dices donde vive ese maldito drogadicto y así…. Fulminarlo totalmente del planeta en el que pobre insecto sigue viviendo''.-dijo serio y molesto

''es un trato, pero no es seguro q suceda eso.''-dice syaoran midiendo el terreno en el q estaba probando sus habilidades de asesino …o detective armado.

''te doy mm….6 meses esta bien una muñeca por cada mes te daré, pero si a los 6 meses no se si esta muerto o no….tu tendrás q morir y entregar todas las muñecas en tu cadáver y si no están contigo para cuando mueras….pues también morirá Eriol.''-dice serio pero con una sonrisa.

''es pan comido!.''-dice syaoran estrechando su mano

''Un gusto en verte , te invitaría una gran copa de vino pero se te hace tarde y mañana estudias no crees?,''-dice el hombre guiñándole un ojo

''Si.''-dice Syaoran saliendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás suyo

Siendo ya noche, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en su departamento.

''Divina la bufanda no?.''-dice Sakura

''Pues mas lindo mi collar no crees?.''-dice Tomoyo

''que raro…fue muy lindo de su parte darnos todo esto.''-dice Sakura

''Ademas de lo guapo q esta no crees?.''-dice Tomoyo

''Hummm cada quien sus gustos no?.''-dice Sakura

''Que te pareció su amigo saku?.''-dice Tomoyo

''muy seco….''-dice Sakura

''Pues…bueno olvidalo.''-dice tomoyo

''Que que esta pasando tomoyo?-''dice Sakura

''Pues vamos a salir la proxima semana con ellos a un rancho no te gusta la idea?.''-dice Tomoyo

''Como quieras…''-dice Sakura-''sigues saliendo con el verdad?''.

''Mañana lo vuelvo a ver!!!:D.''-dice Tomoyo

Ä la semana salieron a unas montañas o rancho cercanas a donde vivian

''Cuantos hay en tu familia?.''-dice Syaoran a Tomoyo

''Pues somos varios por? Cuantos hay en la tuya?.''-dice Tomoyo

''somos 3 mi padre mi hermana y yo.''-dice mintiendo

''Como Sakura!.''-dice Tomoyo

''Uhh si…como yo! Jajaja .''-dice Sakura divertida pero Syaoran la mira como con cara de desprecio sin embargo algo sucedía en el había cierta atracción hacía ella de el.

''Sakura no eres alérgica a la carne de res verdad?.''-dice Eriol

''No jajaja para nada! Les importa si leo en lo que llegamos?.''-dice Sakura

''Para nada saku.''-dice Eriol

Al llegar Eriol ayudo a Sakura y a Tomoyo a bajar. Y al caminar ellas más adelante…

''Eriol….la chica de ojos esmeraldas es linda pero….no lo sé es un poco infantil como tierna demasiado no crees?.''-dice Syaoran

''Pues si…ellas son decentes a ti te gustan facilotas q sean sabiondas en el ámbito sexual y con eso eres feliz.''-dice Eriol

''Chicooos! Vengan ya está la fogata!.''-dice Sakura corriendo

''gracias Sakura……''-dice Eriol

Al acercarse a la fogata sucedió lo que no tenía que y ahí fue la amalgama q dio origen a la nueva aventura que las pobres sufrirían o disfrutarían.

Eriol y Tomoyo acababan de tener un compromiso más serio el la llevó a un lugar lejano a la plena luz del día dejando a Sakura con Syaoran a solas.

''Acostumbras venir mucho aquí?.''-dice Sakura amablemente a Syaoran

''Si casi siempre me gusta mucho…..jeje.''-dice Syaoran de cierta manera dandole una sonrisa de desprecio q Sakura pudo sentir.

''Yo creo que sería bueno q fueramos más cerca de la fogata hace frío no?.''-dice Sakura

''Si.''-dice Syaoran observandola y viendo que sus ojos lo tenían preso pero aun no terminaba de soportarla a ella y su actitud de niña.

''bueno….y como es tu hermana?.''-dice Sakura

''Mi familia me dejo de hablar hace tiempo y mi padre falleció mi hermana es la única con la que tengo contacto y tiene unos cuantos años mas que yo.''-dijo serio mirando hacía el cielo-''y tu?''

''Mi padre murió y mi hermano siempre está de viaje creo que reside en Kyoto…si creo que ahí la verdad es que nunca he ido a su casa.''-dice Sakura y Syaoran sonríe triunfante pero algo en esos ojos hizo q se percatara de e de cierta manera estaba triste y sus ojos tornaban llorosos

''Tranquila''-le dijo y le nació el sentimiento de acercársele y abrazarla al tocarla sintió mil veces la propia sensación.

''lo siento….''-le dijo sakura apenada y el le tomó la mano para sentirla

''No ofrezcas disculpas.''-dijo Syaoran pero al momento volvió a sentir aquel desprecio y la soltó levantándose y mirando al cielo recordando que por casi culpa de su familia mataban a su jefe y amigo.

''Bueno si no te importa tomaré un poco de vino ok?''-dijo Sakura abriendo la botella de vino espumoso

''No…es más permiteme una copa.''-dijo Syaoran acercándosele y poniendole la copa en frente ahí fue cuando vio que era increíblemente bella pero al mismo tiempo sentía una repugnancia por dentro al verla.

''Esta bien.''-dijo Sakura sirviendole la copa y mirandolo ella se dio cuenta de que era apuesto e inteligente callado y cortante pero inteligente.

''Bueno estaré junto a la fogata si necesitas algo.''-dijo Syaoran

''Está bien.''-dijo Sakura pero, a ella no le agradaban los hombres serios sin platica y decidio sacar su ipod acostarse en el piso y escuchar algo de buena musica.


End file.
